Hold On A Little Tighter
by ahsnapitzkiana
Summary: "If I'd held on a little tighter we would've been together forever."Beck teases,causig Jade to smile."Maybe now you'll hold on a little tighter."/Beck Oliver finally gets his Best-friend (now girlfriend) back after five-years of ignoring her. *Maybe a one-shot!*


**Just something sweet! Hope you enjoy! I had this idea a long time ago and I'm now working with it! This is a one-shot! Please tell me what you think and/or tell me how/if I can improve this! And I'm sincerely sorry if I disappoint by not updating my other story 'Differences Between A Melodic Tune And Broken Piano', but I'm reeeally not finished with it :(!**

**_P.S DO NOT TEXT AND DRIVE! STAY SAFE! :D_**

* * *

><p>Jade West crossed her arms, followed but a scowl settled on her face. The gang was sitting at their usual table in the café talking about homework until Tori brought up the Friday-Night kickback and from the discussion now going on; Jade had been informed that everyone had a date besides her.<p>

Tori sighed,"You know Jade, almost every guy at school would love to have you as their date!" She said cheerfully. André,Cat,and Robbie all agreed.

"I don't know, they might be asking out my breasts, me being the third-wheel." Jade responded sarcastically. "OMG!" Cat suddenly squealed. "What?"_, of course André would ask that,_ she thought sarcastically. "It's Beck Oliver! He's sitting at that table close to us!" Cat would've pulled off being a child on Christmas morning. Jade's scowl grew deeper and her arms noticeably wrapped tighter around her. She resisted the urge to take out her scissors and think of ways she could use them on him. Besides, she could do that at home.

"Oh yeah! Isn't he, like, the hottest guy at school?!" Tori realized. "And most popular!" Cat screamed in her face while pointing an accusing finger at her. André, Robbie, and Jade rolled their eyes almost in sync. "Hey Jadey, you think he'll ask you out?" Cat asked curiously. Tori's eyes almost popped out of her head as soon as the words left her lips." What?! Cat of course not! I mean it's Jade were talking about here!" Tori shouted, jealousy clear in her eyes. Everyone at the table sent her a glare, if not a dirty look. Tori sighed," Not like that, I mean-" Jade cut her off."I get it! He's popular and I'm the infamous goth, Jade West!" Cat then regretted asking and decided it was stupid of her, but Tori deserved a little smack in the face for insulting Jade that way.

"I just thought because you and Beck were best friend's in kindergarten through fourth grade." Cat said, making sure Tori heard every bit of it. "What happened after fourth grade?" André asked. "He changed." Jade whispered, losing her appetite. She stood up to dump her food, giving some lame excuse about already eating. Something about the subject made her feel uncomfortable.  
>She walked back inside the school and went straight for the music room, once there, cracking the door open to make sure no one was inside. Assured she was alone, she took a seat at the recording station and hesitated, taking in a deep breath and making sure (once again) that no one was there, before pressing the red button to start.<p>

_"Tell me that you love me, yeah"_ She started._  
>Tell me that I take your breath away. 'Cause if you say it one more,<br>Then I would know for sure - There's nothing left to say!  
>So tell me that you love me anyway." <em>She sang smoothly.

Faint clapping could be heard by the entrance. Then foot steps walking towards her. Jade sighed."You know, you should sing more in your performances" The one and only, Beck Oliver commented."You should shut up." Jade fired back, gathering her things to leave."Why do you always pick a fight with me?" Beck asked, irritation shown in his voice."I wouldn't if you'd leave me alone, you used to be pretty good at it." Jade snapped, still not looking directly at him. She made sure she had everything before heading for the door, but is stopped by him blocking the doorway."Is there something you want to tell me?" She said, rolling her eyes; she was over it now."Nope, just thought I'd talk to you for once." Beck shrugged. "We haven't talked in years." He added."I was happier during those years." She stated."I thought you hated being happy." He said, trying to ignore her recent comment; he had to admit, it stung.

"I thought you hated me." She ignored the comeback he had just said. "Just how I hate you." She shoved past him in a rush to get back to the days of him forgetting her name and not caring. It's not like she had a crush on him or anything stupid like that, she couldn't stand him after he'd changed into a cocky, rich, popular, jerk, who one day decides he's to cool to talk to her anymore.

* * *

><p>Beck shook his head after she'd left. <em>I shouldn't have even tried<em>, he thought. He then walked out of the room as well, hoping she'd still keep his advice to be in the Friday night kickback performances.  
>He knew what he did was wrong, ditching her when he was her only friend and never talking to her again, but it was too tempting not to take up the offer to be friends with the popular kids in fourth grade. <em>Besides<em>, _she said those years were her happiest_, he thought trying to keep his feelings of guilt from catching up to him.

The bell rang, ending lunch. Beck walked to his locker and grabbed his things; making sure to slam his locker, angry at Jade for killing his good mood. _Jade killed everything happy anyway, so I should have known,_ Beck thought bitterly. He walked into the classroom and took his seat in the second row next to some chick named Tori Vega. He'd seen her around, almost all the guys want to either take her out to dinner,or, get in bed with her. Beck took on a small smile seeing as she was smiling at him; a bit like a stalker's gaze. He let out a small breath of relief he hadn't known was there, for she had finally stopped staring/smiling freakishly at him.

"Today we're going to go over what we had learned from yesterday. Beck." Mrs. Ace looked at her victim trying to recall what had happened while he was spaced-out. Beck opened his mouth a couple of times, but words wouldn't come together right. The strict woman is starting to glare him down, and he didn't how, but he'd managed to find an answer. "Was it something about chemicals?" Beck asked innocently smiled up at his least favorite teacher. She sighed in defeat knowing he had rebelled out of it. "Yes." She bluntly stated writing it down on the board with her special black marker she only used when she was mad.

He walked out of class with two-times the homework his classmates received. He stomped to his transparent locker and attempted to unlock his code while squeezing it angrily, but ended up slamming his fist down on it in defeat. Once calm and collected, he again tried to open his locker and this time pleased to have it open. He started towards Sicowitz's classroom and ended in a cheap plastic chair in the front row. Turning his head at the clock he found he had five-minutes still and took out his phone. Sicowitz walked through the door with an angry look on his face, just as Beck was about to send a text to Amber Wiso about coming over to his RV for a good-time, thinking getting laid could take his mind off miss Wicked West for a couple of hours. "CLASS! Has anyone heard of a soap that's made with only the finest American cheese?" Part of the class ignored him, but the rest nodded their heads or mumbled a confused no. "Dang-Nabit! CLASS LEAVE!" With a wave of his hand everyone was gone.  
>Beck grabbed his bag filled with a couple of books and left the school with no more words said. In the car his thumb still hovered above the 'send' button, but never connected with it. Only turning off his phone and kept his eyes on the road ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade listened to the music blasting through her stereo while lounging around, homework already finished. She's sitting on her black armchair with a wicked pattern of vines scattering across it when her red pear phone rang with the song <em>Smile<em> by Avril Lavigne. It was Cat.

"What do you want." She stated quickly, wanting to get back to doing nothing. She's been jacked up on homework all week. "Well, I thought we could go dress shopping for the Friday night kickback!" She squealed excitedly, causing Jade to pull her phone away from her ear for a minute. "Cat, I don't have a date." Jade walked over to her bed and got into a comfortable position. "I know, but maybe someone would slow dance with you if you wore a pretty dress so your not left out!" Jade sighed over Cat's optimistic attitude, though she does admit it made her feel more welcome. "Fine, I'll meet you at the mall in five-minutes in the dress boutique." Jade hung up before Cat could hurt her eardrum and sighed making her way to her black BMW.

**-At the Mall**-

"JADE! Look at this one! It's so pretty, I think it's the one!" Jade sighed sitting on the annoyingly pink chair in front of Cat's changing room. This is now the tenth one she's tried on. "I thought it was last one." Jade said flatly. "No seriously, I'm getting it! Come'on let's find a dress for you!" Jade is pulled to the area where a bunch of dark colors were. Cat looked at Jade deep in thought.

"Your best color would be red." She stated then started rummaging through the deep red dresses. Jade stayed back letting her do her thing, deciding Cat would be her go-to person to pick out her dress since she knows her best. "HERE!" Cat held up a deep red old-fashioned-looking dress with gorgeous jewels "Try it on!" Cat pushed the dress into her hands and shoved her in the changing room. Two-minutes later coming out with the dress fitting in all the right places. Cat frantically took out her phone and took loads of pictures, telling Jade to do different poses, her looking like a professional model, The store keepers took pictures as well, saying they'll blow the picture up and put it on the wall somewhere for people to see.

Jade West, for once, feels she's the prettiest girl in the world now with everyone's attention. She's not used to this praising, no one complimented her out all except for Cat. The dress is extremely comfortable, is sleeveless while showing cleavage but not too much, hugging her body showing off her long waist, the dress starts flowing exactly below her waist, the dress has beautiful jewels and markings on her chest and had a light shade of gray markings on the skirt of the dress.

Jade finally took the dress off and they paid for hers and Cat's rose-pink elegant dress that looked a bit like a ball gown. It cost over a thousand dollars, but they both admitted it was all worth it.

* * *

><p>It is the day. Where the girls were bouncing with excitement and guys betting on who would wear the sexiest dress and how many condoms they'll bring. Beck looked around for his own date, Meredith. He just met her yesterday, but he knew the guys would tease him for not having a date. Beck wanted to discuss when he'll pick her up, until those plans are ruined by the sound of a musical bell. He sighed and trudged to class, knowing he'll be late.<p>

"Why, Beckett, good to see you lad! Come take a seat!" Sicowitz pointed to one of the seats in the back. Beck turned his head and, seeing as Jade sat there with a promising scowl on her face, looked at him in disgust. "I'm good." He said with a wave of his hand and sat down next the creepy Tori chick. She shot a bright smile up at him. He gave her a forced smile back. "Oooooh. Becky like Toro..." Sicowitz teased, everyone joining in. Beck couldn't help but see Jade react, surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment when she wasn't paying attention to them, but to her phone. "Alright class that's enough! Today your learning about people's personal life and acting of what you would feel if that was you. Jade with Beck, Cat with Robbie, and Tori with André! Everyone else wonder about!" Beck and Jade are now having a stare down. Beck rolled his eyes, deciding it's childish, and walked over to her.

"So, you wanna go first?" She glared harder not saying a word. Beck nodded his head awkwardly. "Okay then, I guess I will," Jade stopped glaring and went back to the scowl she wore before. "Okay, um, I lost my best-friend in fourth grade and I regret it and would go back in time and fix it all if it was possible, but I can't and now we both ignore each other and I wish I would've said sorry earlier and that I miss the girl who taught me how to play Black-Jack." Beck cracked a cheesy smile and Jade tried to suppress hers, but smiled a little. Jade opened her mouth to say something but the bell beat her to it. Beck grabbed her arm seeing her pack her stuff up. "I don't like that girl, Tori, by-the-way." Beck smiled at her as she chuckled," And, I really am sorry, but I don't care if you accept my apology - I just wanted you to know that." Beck gave her a quick hug and left her stunned in the classroom with a wacko teacher.

"I would forgive him I were you, probably the only boy who would willingly take you to the dance." Sicowitz is sitting onstage with a cup of melted ice cream, decided. Jade shot him a dirty look, then slammed the door behind her while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Jade watched as the sun as the sun sank down to the south and the moon taking over the west in Cat's window. They had agreed Cat would keep the dresses at her place and they would both get ready there, just incase Jade's step mom ever snuck into Jade's closet for anything she could steal. It happens mostly on weekends, but Jade takes precautions; hiding everything her size that she would take to her liking. The dress would not be able hide so well-being one of those dresses girls wore in the 1800's. The boutique had, surprisingly, every dress: from then to now, as they say.  
>Cat's doing Jade's makeup, saying she's been getting better from those special effects classes; and Jade sees what she means as she looked at the mirror, barely recognizing herself. Her hair has curls rolling down to the small of her back, she has light makeup on: her lips already being so brightly red, just needed gloss.<p>

"Pretty! André just texted saying he's waiting outside, let's go!" Cat squealed like a child and took her hand, dragging her down the stairs. Their heels clicked against the pavement. Cat went with white heels with a small white bow on the toe and Jade's are a nude, not wanting to much going on with her outfit. Robbie blushed as Cat sat next to him in the back, Jade sitting in the front with a gawking André. It was obvious he kept stealing glances over at her, pacifically in the chest area. The car is enveloped with chatter about what their most excited about tonight.

When the kids arrive they all walk together in the entry, once there everyone going to their dates - well, besides Cat, "But I don't want you sitting here all night bored, I'm the one who persuaded you to come in the first place!" Cat looked at Jade with wide brown eyes and looked at her guiltily. "It's fine, I'll find something to do, but you go have fun with Robbie." Jade winked at her and Cat smiled," You know you're my best - friend right?" Cat said smiling up her cheeky. Jade nodded and they took a quick hug before saying their goodbyes, Cat walking to where Robbie was and kissed his cheek; causing him to blush. Jade sighed at the strange couple, wondering what it was like to more than a friendship. Knowing she couldn't stand there all night, she walked around, occasionally running into guys whistling at her, but shaking them off quickly; she hated guys winking at her, it being because it made her feel uncomfortable and violated. She took a seat at a bench, having been there for about two-hours now and being bored, but not wanting to disrupt Cat having the time off her life with Robbie. She sat there bored, looking around the dancing couples, searching for a certain Canadian boy. She furrowed her eyes in confusion: _Why wouldn't he show, all the populars come?_ Her mind swirled in thoughts of why he would miss this.

"Can I have your attention please." André's voice boomed over the crowd making them looked at him onstage. "It's what you've all been waiting for - time to grab a someone special and show them what they mean to you!" André walked offstage and grabbed his date, Angelica, and started dancing as the slow music played. Jade rolled her eyes, regretting not bringing her phone.

* * *

><p>Beck rushed to his car, already late meeting Meredith at the school. Thoughts twisted in his mind to what she was going to do, or what she was doing. He knew she'd be mad, but she didn't matter much. What he really wanted to know is what was Jade doing? He came to a stop at a parking lot fairly close to the school, running out of the car in his dad's suit. He ran until seeing a familiar, "Hey! Have you seen Meredith?" He asked Andrew, one of the populars. He laughed shaking his head,"Dude, she got a new date hours ago!" He pointed to her with a guy laughing and dancing. "Oh, okay, thanks anyway." He walked away lacking disappointment, but wonder of what he is supposed to do. He looked round for the punch bowl until it catching his eye and walked towards it, pouring himself a glass. Beck prepared to walk away, but stopped hearing a soft thud next to him. He stood unexpected see Jade sitting bored on the bench kicking small pebbles. He took a closer eye towards her, never seeing her look so beautiful until now. "Hey." He sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder lightly. She turned to look at him, looking into his loving eyes. "Yeah hey." She ignored the <em>stupid<em> butterflies arising into her stomach again. "Where's your date?" He asked in curiosity. "Don't have one, Cat persuaded me to come." Beck nodded understandingly. "I lost mine a couple of hours ago." They laughed at his statement.

"You look gorgeous." Beck said in-a-matter-of-fact. Jade looked at him surprised, so used to their childish ways when they were friends. She smirked saying, "You don't look to bad yourself." Beck smiled at her wicked ways. He bashfully took her hand into his. Jade looked at him raising her eyebrows. "You're still my best-friend, you know. Remember that time when we first met in Kindergarten?" They let their minds travel back in time.

_Beck walked into the classroom taking in the surroundings, then taking a seat at a long red table where a girl a year younger than himself is sitting alone. "EWWW! Girls have cooties!" One of the boys shouted in disgust, pointing an accusing finger at the small girl in a black dress. She rolled her eyes and went back to coloring. "What are cooties?" Beck shrugged and went back to looking at what the strange girl is coloring. "What's that?" He asked politely. She turned her head to look at him," This is what it looks like at night with the stars and moon." Beck looked at her strangely, "Why are you drawing it?" He tilted his head causing his floppy black hair to move towards his eyes. "Because my mommy's one of the stars." She explained. Beck, again, is confused. "Why would she be one of the stars?" Jade looked down at her drawing with saddening eyes. "Because my mommy went to Heaven last night." A teardrop left her eye and dropped onto the picture. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to be friends? You can meet my mommy." Jade looked up excitedly, never having a friend before. "Sure! Do you want to color more pictures with me?" Beck nodded and shared a smile with her. They shared a hug goodbye before leaving each other._

Jade stared at the ground thinking back to the day she saw her mom die right in front of her; letting the tears fall thinking to how much she missed her. Beck pulled her into a tight hug, staying there for a good thirty-minutes before Jade got herself together. "You my best-friend too." She choked out nodding her head. "I miss you so much." She hugged him back; they both are shedding a couple of tears now. They both composed themselves within minutes, letting each other go. "You wanna dance, Jade?" He smiled at her and she smiled back in agreement.

They slow danced together holding onto each other for dear life. They soon became the last ones on the dance floor as it began to sprinkle, and after a minute or so there was no music: not like they cared. "Hey, I don't think we should be friends anymore." Beck pulled looked up from Jade's shoulder, she looked up angrily about to scream something in his face, but being cut off by Beck continuing," Would you be my girlfriend instead? And before you say no, you're family to me - have been since kindergarten, and I can't stand not talking to you and took me this long to realize it, Jade." He pleaded. Jade sat stunned for a moment, but spoke up," I have to say this is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me in one night." She decided, he chuckled, but left her continue. " But I agree, on some levels...I am attracted to you." She looked away as the words came out. He smiled and held her head in his hands, leaning closer. Their lips touched for a sweet kiss that soon turned into a make out session. They both slowly pulled away for air; smiling at each other before Beck kissed her cheek; picking her up, then bringing her to his car.

* * *

><p><em>That night they share their first kiss, lost their virginity, and said "I love you."<br>_

_Years past since that night and they stuck together. But Beck makes sure all the years of being a jerk to her are made up by kissing her every chance he gets and saying "I love you" by looking into her eyes. And at the age of twenty-five and Jade twenty-four, she repaid him by being pregnant with their first child._

_"If I'd just held on a little tighter we would've been together forever" Beck teases, causing a smile out of Jade. _

_"Maybe you'll hold on a little tighter." Jade West replied with a smirk and a slight baby bump._

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE IT A SERIES 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW, LOL!<em>**


End file.
